video_game_coolnessfandomcom-20200214-history
All stuff
First when was the first video game made? well around the early 1970s. The first game made was some computer space game the GAME Player was called (The Atari 2600)... One of my favorite old games was Pong. I also have played it before but before I get carried away. I MUST TELL YOU WHEN did pong come out it came out on May 1972 that’s two years later than that space game that very same year a company called Magnavox came up with the first home videogame system doubled the Odyssey, well it didn’t even have a microprocessor!!! The main system was smallish board made up of four-dozen TRANSISTORS and also complex Wires and circuit. Also the Odyssey was very limited — it was only aloud to make small and simple graphics. If you’re wondering what is a Microprocessor? It’s what helps the computer or game system function but it also sends signals waves of motion back to the main system to transmit your action into the game or website even just turning on a computer at your house. Ok like I said 1970 space, 1972 pong, but NOW 1994 started with the SNES and the mega drive/ was battling out to see who had the best console. * Nintendo with sonic. * Super Nintendo with donkey Kong. * GameBoy with Pokémon red, green, yellow, blue, * Updated game boy owned by Sony updated Pokémon. * Sony PlayStation. * Virtual boy. made in 1995 owned by Nintendo. * 1996 with the Nintendo 64. * Play station two 2010. * Destiny two 2011. * Xbox one. 2014 or 2013. * PlayStation 4. 2015 or 2016. * Xbox 360. 2014 or 2015, 2016. But even though Xbox 360 came out sometime around 2014, 2015, 2016, Xbox live came out just 5 to 7 months after Xbox 360 Xbox one and PlayStation but however now a days Xbox live has a feature to be able to connect to the Internet play online interact with other people friends family who knows who and many other features like getting more mods update games what’s more stuff just Xbox live has been updated for sure it basically has more ability then the Xbox 360 PlayStation four because Xbox live includes a variety pack of more update notifications and more storage Xbox company has came up with such a good idea for the controllers of Xbox they are now allowing you to switch out the tops and bottoms to make your controller look different for example I I have have a gold and white controller for my Xbox if you are interested in playing Pokémon games there is a store in New York County city different state in Pennsylvania or Ohio that holds almost every Pokémon gear game toy and movie of Pokémon. Playing a video game now a days is like entering another dimension that has it own unique features and different textures The creators of every video game have to be very skilled with creativity patients. A video game has to have the complement of a story venture vivid colors characters and the plot also most video games today have better graphics than like the game boy for instant there are many different programs for learning making and practicing making video games video game masters also have to practice every day the value of a computer code needs to bring a game to life it also grows by 32% by 2012 sources of US rule of labor Statistics The software of a program game need to be able to find The data are buried in the software deep inside the console and once you send those motion waves into the software data a chip and then it processes it onto the screen where you can watch what you do come to life in a video game there are many different video games * Minecraft * Transformers * Pokémon * Some violent video games that I cannot say because there are not school appropriate * Mystery video games * Xbox connect video games * Star Wars video games * Driving games * Music video games * You maybe wondering what Xbox connect is well somewhere in the contact on top of the Xbox or next of the Xbox there is a sensor that can tell where you are standing and move the frame of the camera to find your body and put your body shape or features into the game and you use your motion to make your character do what you do for instants there are many different connect games * Connect sports * Connect Star Wars * And boxing connect games The website I used is video game www.history.com and how do you video games work it’s also on google chrome .